


Destruction In The Veil

by MCWildflowers



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCWildflowers/pseuds/MCWildflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When part of the lab on the meteor explodes, all its inhabitants are expelled into The Furthest Ring. Except Dave and Karkat. Follow them as they struggle to reunite and retrieve their friends from the infinite void in <i>Destruction In The Veil</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction In The Veil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic, as well as my first Homestuck fic. Hope you enjoy!

carcinoGeneticist [CCG] opened a memo on board  TEAM ADORABLOODTHIRSTY  
CCG: OK LISTEN UP ASSHOLES. I’VE ONCE AGAIN OPENED UP THIS MEMO BECAUSE I’VE RUN OUT OF IDEAS. EVERYONE’S EITHER DEAD, OR THINKS I’M DEAD. IF FUTURE ME EVER WANTED TO INTERRUPT ONE OF MY RANTS, NOW WOULD BE THE FUCKING TIME.  
CURRENT twinArmageddons [CTA]  joined the memo RIGHT NOW.  
CTA: KK? you’re aliive? ii thought that explo2iion iin the lab kiilled everyone  
CCG: THANK FUCK. SOMEONE’S STILL ALIVE. YES, I’M STILL ALIVE, SOLLUX. I COULDN’T TYPE THIS IF I WAS DEAD, COULD I? DREAM BUBBLES DON’T WORK LIKE THAT.   
FUTURE  grimAuxiliatrix [FGA] joined the memo 3 HOURS FROM NOW.  
FGA: Im Alive And Rose Is With Me  
FGA: We Are Stranded On a Small Meteor Drifting Through The Furthest Ring  
FGA: There Is Not Much More Detail I Can Give On Our Location.   
CCG: KANAYA? YOU TOO? AND ROSE? THANK FUCKING GOD. NONE OF THIS EVERY WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I WASN’T SUCH A SHIT LEADER. ANY NEWS FROM EGBERT, STRIDER OR HARLEY, EITHER OF YOU?   
CTA: ii havent heard anythiing.   
FGA: Neither Have I   
FGA: Maybe One Of Them Will Come Across This Memo  
CCG: GREAT. NOW I GET TO SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR MORE FRIENDS TO FIND TIME TO TELL ME THEY AREN’T DEAD. COULDN’T OF COME UP WITH A BETTER WAY TO SPEND MY TIME ALONE IN THIS LAB.   
FGA: Speaking Of Which I Must Be Going  
FGA: The PDA I Stole From John Is Low On Battery And I Should Probably Conserve It Should I Need To Contact Any Of You  
CTA: bye KN. ii 2hould probably be goiing two. bye KK.  
FGA ceased responding to the memo  
CTA ceased responding to the memo  
CCG: FUCK. I'M ALONE AGAIN. WHERE'S EVERYONE ELSE?!?!  
PAST gallowsCalibrator [PGC] joined the memo 30 MINUTES AGO   
PGC: R3L4X K4RKL3Z! 1M F1N3, DONT KNOW 4BOUT TH3 OTH3RS, BUT 1M FLO4T1NG THROUGH SP4C3 ON 4 CHUNK OF ROCK. SUR3 HOP3 TH3Y H4V3 B3TT3R LUCK TH4N 1 D1D.   
PGC ceased responding to the memo  
CCG: ALRIGHT, SO, SO FAR, WE KNOW SOLLUX AND I ARE CURRENTLY ALIVE, KANAYA AND ROSE ARE BOTH ALIVE AND STILL ARE 3 HOURS FROM NOW, AND TEREZI’S ALIVE, AT LEAST SHE WAS HALF AN HOUR AGO. DID I MISS ANYONE?   
CURRENT gardenGnostic [CGG]  joined the memo RIGHT NOW   
CGG: i finally got the trollian memo thing to work! hey karkat! XP   
CCG: HARLEY’S ALIVE EVERYBODY! YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST!   
CGG: heehee…   
CCG: ENOUGH OF THAT, HAVE YOU BEEN IN CONTACT WITH JOHN OR DAVE?   
CGG: well, john’s here with me, but i havent heard from dave. why? have you heard from rose?   
CCG: YES, WELL NO. SHE’S DRIFTING THROUGH THE VOID WITH KANAYA, AND THEY ARE BOTH STILL ALIVE THREE HOURS FROM OUR POINT ON THE TIMELINE.   
CGG: that good! here, ill get john in this. one second…   
CURRENT ectoBiologist [CEB]  joined the memo RIGHT NOW   
CEB: karkat? is that really you? or is jade just pranking me? the explosion in the lab killed you!   
CCG: YES ITS ACTUALLY ME, NUMBNUTS. I SURVIVED THE EXPLOSION. HAVE YOU HEARD FROM DAVE?   
CEB: no, but according to jade, you’ve heard from rose?   
CGG: john, hes had to explain this twice. rose is with kanaya. dave on the hand…   
FUTURE  turntechGodhead [FTG]  joined the memo 2 MINUTES FROM NOW   
CCG: SPEAK OF THE DEVIL. DAVE, WHERE ARE YOU???   
FTG: chill   
FTG: im somewhere in the lab   
FTG: i think   
CEB: dave!!!! wait, what do you mean, “i think”????   
CGG: yes dave please explain   
FTG: well   
FTG: i was exploring part of the lab   
FTG: and the wall behind me just exploded   
FTG: i must of passed out because i cant remember anything after that   
CCG: SO STRIDER, WHAT YOU’RE SAYING IS, WE ARE TRAPPED ON OPPOSITE SIDES OF THE LAB, WITH A FUCKING CRATER IN BETWEEN US? SHIT.   
FTG: sure???? i dunno   
PAST terminallyCapricious [PTC] joined the memo 400 HOURS AGO   
PTC: WoAh MoThErFuCk   
CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] joined the memo RIGHT NOW   
CGC: G4MZ33, TH1S T4K3S PL4C3 W33KS 1N YOUR FUTUR3.   
PTC: Oh, wElL MoThErFuCk i GuEsS.   
CGC: JUST S34RCH TH3 M3MOS FOR ON3 CLOS3R TO YOUR PO1NT ON TH3 T1M3L1N3.   
CGC ceased responding to the memo  
CCG banned PTC from replying to the memo   
CCG: NOW THAT THAT’S OUT OF THE WAY, WOULD ANYONE ELSE LIKE TO ALERT US OF THEIR SURVIVAL?   
CCG: I’LL TAKE THAT AS NO   
CCG: DAVE CAN YOU TRY AND FIND YOU’RE WAY BACK TO THE EXPLOSION?  
FTG: i dunno  
FTG: this labs a massive ass maze  
CCG: I'LL BE THERE.  
CCG: HELL, I'M ****ALREADY**** THERE. I CAN SEE IT. ITS HUGE.  
FTG: thats what she said  
CGG: eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww! daaaaaave! gross.  
CCG: I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR OBSESSION WITH DICKS, DAVE.  
CEB: on a less awkward note, hey! i just saw where kanaya said she stole my pda! i told you dave! you owe me 5 boon bucks! :P  
FTG: john  
FTG: i have millions of boon bonds  
FTG: five boon bucks is literally nothing  
CCG: ENOUGH ACTING LIKE WRIGGLERS. DAVE, I'M BANNING YOU SO YOU'LL GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR.  
CEB: but karkat! :(  
FTG: it doesnt really matter im still two minutes ahead of you  
CCG: JOHN, SHUT UP.  
CCG: DAVE, DON'T CARE  
CCG banned FTG from responding to the memo  
CCG ceased responding to the memo

Sighing, Karkat put away his phone, and looked toward the crater. Dave would appear over the horizon that is the crater's edge eventually. All he had to do was wait. Well, that, and figure out where his normal clothing went. It appeared that somehow, the explosion god tiered him. He had been so fixated on contacting someone that he barely noticed that, much less the candy red wings sprouting from his back. Now that he had lost that distraction, however, the wings became very apparent. Very, very apparent indeed, "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! No. This can't be happening! No wings. I don't need wings. I don't WANT wings!" As Karkat proceeded to have a mental breakdown, far away on the other side of the crater, Dave was experiencing his own, errr, _technical_ difficulties...

♪~*~*~*~♪

Dave was definitely concussed. He was sure of it. _Why am I hearing music? Its not like I'm using any fraymotifs, or any god tiers are around to use theirs._ Dave shook his head, only aggravating the perpetual dizziness he'd been suffering from since he awok-, err, gained consciousness. Shoving the thoughts aside, Dave lifted his head, slowly turning to scout out the area. Much to his dismay, the wreckage from the explosion which had knocked him unconscious littered his surroundings making them unrecognizable. Slightly discouraged (and still quite concussed), Dave made an executive decision to travel towards the source of the music.  _Time,_ he thought,  _is the shitty, most useless aspect on its own. John can fly, Jade can teleport, Rose can see the future and cast spells, and even Vriska had been able to do more with her powers than I can! Why did I get stuck with the shitty god tier? Knight of Time. No, more like the "Reliant on Everyone Else" guy. All I want to be is a normal guy. Dave of Guy. Not Knight of Time. Is that too much to ask?..._

♪~*~*~*~♪

Jade pulled out a item from her sylladex. "Hey John! Wanna visit LOWAS?" Immediately, John turned his head toward her, smiling. "Why not? Casey's there, and I should probably visit her a little more often..." He trailed off. "Cheer up! As soon as I can pinpoint the meteor, I'll zap us back there, I promise. But, for now, let's have some fun!" Jade zapped them onto LOWAS, and let out a shriek of laughter when John immediately sent a gust of wind her way to knock her off her feet. Having 'pranked' his sister, John floated a few feet in the air, before flying off. "Catch me if you can!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thoughts? I'm just trying this out, so if it's absolutely terrible, make sure to tell me! **CONSTRUCTIVE** critisim is always nice for showing me where to improve. Thanks for reading! ❤ ♐


End file.
